paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ppr episode 29: The City Of Stiix
They were laying down Kai: get up guys Rocky: ugh i to sleep on solid ground being a ghost isnt fun Zane: once we destory morro you will return to normal Rocky: i hope that wont be long Jay: woah woah woah Skye: uh guys slight problem Cole: whats that Marshall: mayor humdinger and his kitten crew are also trying to get the sword Jay: uh why that doesnt pertain to him Rubble: this is bad Cole: he wont be able to get it dont worry Skye: we have to go see farmer yumi she knows where the scroll is Kai: uh what scroll? Zane: THATS RIGHT! Marshall: what is Jay: zane your scaring me Zane: its the pup fu scroll it will help us find the sword of realms Zuma: then lets go! They drive to adventure bay The sky is dark and its a mess Kai: oh no what happened here Skye: its ruined Zane: we will fix it when this fight is over They arrive at the farm and jump out Kai: lets go They knock Yumi: hey pups, wheres ryder Skye: he's been taken by who again? Jay: morro Cole: woah sweet a organ Jay: thats old Marshall: we need the scroll of pup-fu please Yumi: sure thing, please take good care of it A ghost flys in through the window and flys into the organ Jay: does it still work The pipes grab jay Jay: holy pipes the organs got me! Blizzard: jay! He starts laughing Jay: ITS ISNT FUNNY HELP! Rocky: its a ghost get water! Dont hit me or cole Kai runs to the table and grabs a flower pot Kai: hah! He swings it and nothing comes out Kai: these are fake Cole: i see a pan He picks it up and splashes the organ Jay: oh thanl god Chase runs in Skye: HES STILL POSSESSED Chase: you guys will not win this fight He grabs skye Skye: put me down right now He runs outside and does airjitzu Kai: and the point was Jay: now we lost skye what is this total drama? Rocky: i hope not Yumi: here is the scroll take it and make sure you dont lose it Kai: we will They run out Jay: we have to head to stiix Zane: yes because thats where the sword will be then we can try to end this war They get in the ship and go Tundra: um rocky Rocky: yeah Tundra: i hope you know i still like you even if you are a ghost Rocky: honestly i would to if it was the other way around They hug Jay: that is so cute Cole: light hearted Jay: atleast i have a heart Cole: dont even start im not in the mood Kai: stiix is coming up Blizzard: this is boring Zuma: a little They stop at stiix and jump off Kai: well i see what you mean there is mayor humdinger Humdinger: now that i got the sword i can rule the world Jay: no he wont Jay jumps in front of him Jay: drop it now Humdinger: who are you? Jay: that doesnt matter give me the sword now Humdinger: why? Jay starts to static Jay: GIVE IT NOW Humdinger: here! He throws it to him and runs Rocky: nice job man Jay: thanks we need to save chase lloyd and the others Zuma: i miss wyder Rubble: me to Zane: now that we have the sword we have to go to the temple of wind Kai: so we can enter the other realm Zane: correct and stop morro and sketch Jay: wait didnt sketch possess chase Cole: yeah They jump in the ship Tundra: lets go to the temple Kai: morro i hope you know this fight isnt over They shoot their powers into the sky Rocky: not untill we say so Kai: rocky are you ok Rocky: yeah im fine im just scared Cole: ryder will be fine Rocky: thats not it i dont want to be a ghost Zane: we will save you buddy dont wordy Kai: yeah a ninja never quits Marshall: we have gotten stronger Jay: yep and you guys will continue to Rocky: lets win this guys! All: yeah! End of episode Notice: Rocky and Cole are fine Ryder and Skye are not possessed Farmer Yumi does not get possesses Mayor Humdinger will return Next episode will be in foggy bottom Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes